Magic School
by FaithElf
Summary: New year new students at magic School follow the life of Cole and the group of friends Kai Zane jay and Faith as they help each other survive the mystery and Wonder of magic School
1. The invitation

_**chapter 1 the invitation**_

Jimanika village a small town a short distance away from Ninjago City and Home to the royal Blacksmith leader of the group is Lou Brookstone a man with black hair and Brown eyes he was currently in a Dance room with a boy sitting next to him the boy has messy black hair different color eyes one chocolate Brown and the other Emerald green he also has freckles hes name is Cole Brookstone

"Can i go to my room now Dad"

asked cole making Lou sigh and say

"very well but make sure to pack soon youll be leaving to Martha Open Harmer school of preforming Art's"

Cole nodded and went to his room then change out of his Dance clothes and put on some jeans a orange sleeveless shirt he then put a black jacket afterwards he walked over and pick up a black backpack and pack some clothes snacks his phone charger a flashlight and some books then he put a picture of a woman with brown hair green eyes and Freckles Cole smile then grab a light blue scarf and put it on so it was covering his mouths and freckles Cole then turn around to find a white owl on his bed making Cole jump back with a yelp the owl extended his leg up to cole wich had a latter on it Cole hesitate for at first but then grab the letter from the owl and red it the letter said

_**Dear Mr Cole Brookstone we would like to inform you that you have been accepted to Mr Wu's Magic School of wisery and wishcraft we hope we see you there At the mountain of one hundred steps* **_

At the bottom of the letter there was a signature the owl looks at cole and then fly away true the window making cole Smile and said

"im going to magic school"


	2. Late start

_**so just to say please review and tell me what you think and if i should change/improve something of the story ****also the character are how i imagine them not how they actually looks in the cartoon so**** now with that said on whith the story**__**Chapter 2 late start**_

It has been about a week and it was finally the day Cole left for magic School instead of Martha Open Harmer so he was standing outside the door wile wearing a black suit with his backpack and with hes Dad who said

"oh my little boy is growing up im so proud of you"

Cole nodded but felt a little guilty for not telling the truth to his father

"yeah Dad im so happy but im going to be late i have to go"

"right you are my boy well get going and don't forget to call"

"okay Dad bye"

and with that cole stated walking in the Direction of both the Mountain and the City after he was some Distance away from the village he changed hes clothes and put on his scarf and headphones then he continues to run to the mountains

_***Time Skip to he was in the mountains***_Once cole arrived at the mountain he looks around but couldn't see anything in site making Cole frown

"maybe im early"

he stated running up the stairs wen another toght came to his head

"or maybe im late"

once he was half way up the mountain he was breathing heavily and was now walking he also had tide hes sweater around hes waist

"how many steps are in this mountain... right its called the mountain of a hundred steps for a reason"

by the time cole reach the top he was exhausted he stood still wile looking around in front of him was a big Castle with big brown looking Doors on each door there was a painting of a golden teapot Cole slowly open the door and Walked inside

"wow this place is amazing"

there was some trees and grass filds there was also a path of golden color on the floor with a smooth surface cole walked around seeing antics of many kinds he also saw a helmet with a golden clock around it Cole then walked into what appears to be a big lunch room with many people already there and old men with a old fashioned hat also a long white beard on a stage and was talking that is until he saw cole at the door way making cole say

"Im late aren't I"


	3. A new Friendship

_**Chapter 3: a new friendship**_A Old men with an old fashioned hat also a long white beard on a stage talking that is until he saw cole at the door way making cole say

"Im late aren't I"

the old men stroke his beard and said

"yes you are young one My name is Master Wu and you are?"

"oh im Cole Cole Brookstone"

"well then Cole Brookstone lets get you sorted into a house shall we"

cole nodded and walked over to Wu who monitor Cole to sitin a chair wen Cole was seated Wu put a Old brown hat on Coles head and after a few seconds the hat said

"I see your a strange one who has quality of all for house's brave like Griffindore Kind like Hufflepuff Smart like Ravenclaw and leadership like Slydering the only problem is that its all equally so ill ask you wich house do you prefer?"

"um Ravenclaw?"

"Then Ravenclaw it is"

the Ravenclaw students cheer and cole walked over sitting at the end of the table by himself then Wu started Talking again

"As previously said at the end of the end of the school year the house with the moust points wins the house cup now with that said let the welcoming feast Bigin"

As soon as master Wu said that Everyone started Talking among each other's and eating well except Cole who only ate until a kid with gray hair and purple eyes walked up to cole and said

"Ha look at the looser sitting by himself don't have any friends"

Cole look away and put on his headphones making the kid laugh

"what a looser you don't deserve to be in Ravenclaw"

then a kid with brown hair a kind of red mix with brown color eyes and a scar going true his left eye wearing a red sweater walked up to the kid with grey hair and said

"you have no right in saying that because Cole is my friend"

then another kid with white hair clear blue eyes wearing a white sweater walked over and said

"He is also my friend"

lastly a kid with an orange brown hair Electric blue eyes and freckles wearing a blue sweater walked over saying

"mine too"

the kid with gray hair laugh and Walked away the other three kids sat down with cole and Cole said

"thanks but you guys didn't have to do that"

the kid in blue smile and said

"your welcome and we wanted to do it plus we really did meant to ask you to be our friend my name is Jay Walker by the way my favorite color is blue and im 16 years old also i was raised in a junk yard"

Cole Smile and look at rhe kid in red as he said

"My name is Kai Smith im 17 years old and my favorite color is Red"

"And my name is Zane Julian i believe my favorite Color is white and im also 17"

"You guys already Know my name but im 15 years old"

"what i thought you were i don't know maybe 18" said Jay

cole shake his head smiling then a kid with black hair and green eyes wearing a ravenclaw robe got up and said

"Everyone from the Ravenclaw follow me to your Dorms"

Cole got up and walked after the kid follow closely by Jay kai and Zane once at the door room they noticed that all four of them were sharing a Dorm room so jay said

"Cool were sharing a Room together"

"really i didn't notice" said Kai

"Well now you know that were are sharing a room frind" said Zane

"i was being sarcastic Zane"

"i don't think i likr this sarcasm you speak off"

by now Jay and Cole were on the top bunks and watching kai and Zane then jay said

"if you two are done me and Cooley get top bunks"

"Don't call me that"

"aw party pooper"

"jay if i may ask what is a party pooper?" ask Zane

"Well it um cooley a little help" said jay

"your on your own"

"um Kai?"

"leave me out of it"

"you know what ill explain later Zane"

"very well then good night My friends"

said Zane laying down on the bottom bed of jay since Kai was already laying down on the bottom bed of Cole

"Good night kai good night Zane Good night Cooley"

"Shut up and go to sleep already"

"good night guys"

mumbled Cole falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Nightmare Night

_**Chapter 4: Nightmare Night**_Ravenclaw boys Dormitory was a basic room with two bunk beds each beds with there respective colors at top Blue and black and at the bottom red and white the time was currently midnight and everyone was sleeping peacefully exept cole who was tossing and turning wile sweating and mumbling

"Leave them alone please stop s stop it"

_***In Dream***_

_Cole was in a Dark room the golden clock standing behind him but the black helmet was on top of a creature with four arms_

_"Hahaha im free free to destroy the world and nobody can't stop me"_

_"w who are you and what do you want" said kai__"i go by many names but you four can call me The Overlord'__"_

_"guys i don't like that name" said Jay_

_"well Friends i believe were the only ones that can stop it"_

_"well in that case"_

_said kai as he charges at the overlord_

_"KAI WAIT"_

_scream Cole_ _but to no avail as it only couse Jay and Zane to follow Kais lead and attack the overlord but as soon as they got to the overlord the Overlord srticke and hit all three of them_

_"Fools you cant stop me No one can HAHAHA"_

_they body of Kai Jay and Zane hit the group one by one All Dead but with Kai last breath he said_

_"Run Cole Run"_

_***End of dream***_

"KAI NOOOO"

Cole scream as he wakes up jumping off his bed and hitting his head hard on the ground but cole only curl up into a tigjt ball and cry on the floor wile Mumbling

"Kai im so so sorry guys im sorry"

then Cole felt someone Rubin circle on his back as a gental voice say

"shh its okay you don't need to be sorry it was only a dream im here Jay and Zane are here its okay"

Cole look over hes shoulder and saw Kai and Zane sitting next to him

"were here for you brother" said Zane

Cole was unable to say anything so he just sat down and hugs Kai wile still crying

"Cole of you don't mind me asking can i call you brother" ask Zane

Cole Nodded and hugs kai tighter who only hugs back

They sat in silence for a little while until cole said

"I Im sorry"

"Cole it was only a dream"

"but it felt so real"

"Well Brother a Dream is in your mind making it seam to be real especially wen its a nightmare cousin strong emotions"

Cole look at Zane confused making Kai smile and say

"Don't worry i have no clue to what he just said either"

"Cole you seem to have hit your head wen you fell off your bed do you feel sick"

"A l little"

"thats not good you may have a concussion"

"im fine Zane"

"are you sure"

Cole nodded and yawns leaning against Kai

"why don't we go back to sleep" said kai

"I don't want to"

"how about you stay down here with me will that help"

cole nodded and close hes eyes already falling back asleep kai Smile and pick up the smaller boy putting him on the red bed and laying down with him

"Good night Zane Good Night cole"

"Goodnight again my Brothers" said Zane

but no response came from Cole as he sleeps a Dreamless sleep


	5. First Class Elements?

_**Chapter 5: First class Elements?**_Morning at Magic School is unpredictable because wen wen Jay woke up he noticed that Kai and Cole were still sleeping but Zane was already dressed in a Ravenclaw robe and reading a book about Magic so Jay said

"Good morning Zane why are Kai and Cooley still sleeping"

"Cole had a nightmare and kai was helping Cole calm down a bit"

"Oh well okay but we have to wake them up soon its almost Breakfast time"

"you are indeed correct my dear friend you get ready and i shall wake up the others"

"okay then good luck with that"

said Jay wile getting his Ravenclaw robe and walking in the bathroom Zane on other hands walked over to kai's bed and shook kai

"Kai its time to get up and ready for our first Day of school"

kai groaned and gets up saying

"do i have to"

"i believe its requirements for us at our age to attend to school weather we like to or not"

"Fine"

mumbled kai and look over at cole before saying

"let's wait until im out of the bathroom before waking him up"

"very well my friend"

after jay and kai were ready they gather around cole and jay said

"Cooley wakey wakey eggs and bakey"

Cole turn away from jay and yawns

"Jay im really tired and I Don't feel good let me sleep"

kai frown and felt Coles forehead but luckily he did not had a fever

"he doesn't have a fever"

"i belive he feels sick because of the hit he resive yesterday night in the head"

"Zanes right Jay"

As the three of them continue talking with each other cole had gotten up and ready he was also standing by the door way

"you three better get going to breakfast its going to end soon"

Kai Jay and Zane turn to look at cole Za said

"You mean all four of us are going to be Late for Breakfast"

"No i mean you guys im not going to Breakfast"

"why breakfast its the most important meal of the day" said Jay

"Yeah No i feel like I might Puke so yeah"

said Cole walking out of the room and looking at a mat to find his first class but what surprise him was that The others were following

"Brothers i believe i know the way to oir first class"

"Alright so we follow Zane lead the way Zane" Said Jay

Cole Smile and nodded As he started following Zane So did Jay and Kai they walked around for a minute until Zane said

"well i say this with great regrets but i believe we are Lost"

"WHAT zane your supposed to be smart Zane and your telling me were lost tbats not good" said Jay

"Calm down Jay well figure it out Kai do you have a map with you"

"Nope sorry"

Cole sigh and started looking around until Zane said

"Wait Brother your about to step in a"

to late for Zanes warning part of the floor gave in onder cole and by the time he got up there was a snake bite on his arm but no one noticed it

"um t thanks for the warning Zane"

Cole said and keep looking around until he saw mr Wu with a gong

"i found the class oh Mr Wu"

said Cole walking up to Mr wu and said

"Sorry were late Mr Wu "

"yeah Zane thought he knew the way but it turns out that he didn't" said Jay

Wu stroke his beard and walked into a classroom that has no chairs and had a teapot on the floor

"come this way Class already has began"

Said Wu as he sat on the floor then the others sat around him as Mr Wu passed a teacup around to each of them

"Today's lesson is to clear your minds this calming tea will help with that"

" what is the point to this it has nothing to do with Magic"

"on the contrary young Kai each of you have a specific magic inside of you Kai you have to unlock the fire within you"

"um how?"

"by clearing your mind and unlocking your true potential"

"don't we need i don't know a wand maybe"

"not for this kind of magic"

"Awesome what secret magic do i have" said Jay

"Jay its calld an Elemental and you have the power of lightning"

"Wow cool"

"Zane has the power of Ice and Cole the power of Earth there is another one with the power of teleportation but she t is not here right now"

"Cool who is that guy"

"its actually a girl but lets move on and start the section of meditation"

Everyone nodded and started to try and meditate the only problem is that Jay keep fighting Kai keep looking around and Cole has fallen asleep Mr Wu notice and hit a gong that was next to him Making Cole jump and spilled the hot tea on one side of his face

"Ugh im up im up"

mumbled Cole putting his scarf up to caver the part of hes face that was burned

"are you alright Brother" said Zane

"yeah I'm fine"

"are you sure cooley that burn sems bad"

"jay stop calling me that"

"Fine...Cooley"

"i give up"

the bell then rang and they got up but before they walked out Mr Wu said

"First rule of being a Ninja is that a Ninja never quits"

"Um master Wu were not Ninjas" said Kai

"oh are you training us to be ninjas" ask Jay

Mr Wu nodded and sip from hes tea

"all in good times"

And with that said The four of them left to go to they're next Class of the day as they walked to the next class Zane notice Cole scratching hes arm and looking down like hes deep in thought


	6. Shoking Discovery

**_Chapter__ 6: _****_Shoking Discovery_**

The four of them left to go to they're next Class of the day but as they walked to the next class Zane notice Cole scratching hes arm and looking down like hes deep in thought

"Cole are you alright yove seem lost in your thoughts"

Cole shake hes head and looks at Zane as he walked in the classroom saying

"y yeah im f fine"

Zane look at Cole not convinced but let it pass as he sat at the back of the class with the others and a girl with black short hair long Elf like ears two different color eyes one red and the other Blue she was wearing a ravenclaw robe and a blue flower on her hair at the front of the classroom a woman with both gray hair and gray eyes wearing some black glasses said

"welcome to charm class students im your teacher ms Misako and today ill teach you all the lumus spell a spell that will allow you to cast a light in a dark room or place"

Zane took out a notebook to write down some notes kai look bord Jay look excited and Cole yawn

"is my lesson to boring for you Mr Brookstone"

cole didn't answer ms Misako as he looks down

"very well then Mr Brookstone wold you like to come in front and demonstrate how to cast the lumus spell"

"No not really"

"that wasn't a request"

Cole sigh and got up walking to the front of the class

"Lu"

cole said and took a shaky breath

"Lum"

Cole then swallow and said

"Can I...go to the bathroom"

Misako nodded and was about to say something wen Cole drop his wand and ran out of the room

"guys i think that we should follow him"

said jay as he got up and follow cole with Zane and Kai by the time they got to the bathroom they noticed Cole was vomiting Zane Walk up to cole and Said

"are you okay Brother"

"y yeah totally fine let's head back to class"

Mumbled Cole getting up and flushing the toilet

"Are you sure" ask Kai

"yeah dude we should probably head to the infermary" added Jay

"nope im fine"

"i don't know i mean you vomited and all plus you look pale and"

"shut up jay" said kai covering Jay's mouth

"don't worry about me" said Cole

"If you feel sick brother then you should in did head to the infermary" said Zane

"guys im fine"

said cole as he walked back in the direction of the classroom

"have it your way then" said Kai

once back in charm class Ms Misako gave cole hes wand back and cole said

"Lets try that spell again"

Ms Misako nodded and watch cole as he wave hes wand and say

"L Lumus"

But nothing happened Cole looks around the class room and stopped wen he spotted a picture of a woman with brown hair green eyes freckles and a light blue scarf much like Coles one

"w who is that woman" ask Cole in a bearly wisper

Mis Misako look at the picture and said

"that is one of my best students Emily Hance member of the ravenclaw house and she was the first one who got the Lumus spell on her second try its a chame she dies 10 years ago"

Cole didn't know what to say he was crying and looking at the floor he then fell on his knees as he keep crying but grab his wand and Wave it

"Lumus"

The spell works Cole has just officially cast the Lumus spell on his second try the bell rang but cole for cile time has stopped as he doesn't Move everyone walked out Except Mis Misako Kai Jay Zane and the Mistery Girl from before

Mis Misako then put a hand on coles shoulder and say

"im so sorry Cole"

Then the same kid that make fun of cole in the lunch room walked in and say

"Ha look at him what a baby whats the matter baby do you mis your mommy"

Cole growls and got up saying

"mind your business breat"

"My name is Dave and remember that"

"Another thing so what if i miss my mom"

"aw thats cute im pretty sure your mom is as patetic like you"

Cole growls and forms a feast then punsh the wall by the Dave head creating a dent and a miny earthquake

"Im Nicolas Daniel Brookstone Hance im from the ravenclaw house Son of Emily Hance from ravenclaw house My Mom is dead i watch her died wen i was 5 and your lucky i will not punch you"

Dave stare at Cole both Surprise and Scared Then Cole look at the floor and walked out of the classrom saying

"I want to be by myself for a while"

Cole walks to his next class wich is defense of the dark arts with Mr Garmadon but cole didn't go in the classroom instead he sat outside of the room looking at the floor hes scarf covering hes mouth and cheeks wile hes hair cover hes green eye Then after a few seconds the others walked up to him and sat by Coles side the girl included Jay then hugs cole and say

"Cooley i know you say leave you alone but come on we want to help you your more than a friend to us your our brother"

The girl giggle and say

"what kind of name is Cooley"

"Im sorry but who are you"said Kai

"oh right my name is Faith nice to meet you"

"Hi faith im Jay and this are my friends kai the one with brown hair Zane the one with white hair and Cole the one im hugging"

Faith nodded smiling and said

"okay"

Cole watch them talk and look away making Jay say

"group hug"

"i don't do hugs" said kai

"come on kai for Cooley"

"fine"

mumbled kai and hugs Cole follow by Zane jay then look at faith watching them

"Come on faith join in"

"really?"

Jay nodded and everyone hug each other Smiling except Cole who had a blank expression on hes face


	7. Look at the sky

_**Chapter 8: look at the sky**_

as the minutes tick by Kai Cole Jay Zane and Faith keep sitting in silence in the hallway that is until a old men with gray hair and black eyes walked out of the classroom and said

"you five are not supposed to be in the hallway Now get to class"

"were very sorry Mr Garmadon we were indeed planning on going to your class"

"i don't want to hear your excuses get inside and since theres five of you 50 point off of ravenclaw"

Jay was going to say something wen Cole cover hes mouth and said

"okay Mr Garmadon were really sorry"

and with that all five of them enter the class room and sat by the back of the class again

"Now i need to people to come in front of the classroom how about Mr Brookstone and Mis Faith" (**i have no last name in mind for Faith im sorry)**

both Faith and Cole walk to the front of the classroom as Garmadon said

"its a duel the one that disarm there opponent first wins the spell youll be using is expeliamus begin"

Faith look at Cole and Cole look like he was lost in his thoughts so Faith cast the spell

"Expeliamus"

the only problem was that instead of hitting Cole with the disarming spell Faith had trip and fallen dropping her wand

"That wasn't supposed to happen"

Cole shake hes head to clear it and Walked over to Faith

"hey are you okay"

"yeah looks like you won"

Cole smile and Jay smirk making cole say

"Jay i Don't like that look"

then jay started laughing like a mad man Faith look at Jay a little scared and confused wile Mr Garmadon and Kai had an enoy look as kai say

"okay Jay chill"

jay keep laughing

"why do you have to have mouth of lightning" grumble Kai

"Kai that is simply impossible one cannot have a mouth made up nor have lightning in ones mouth"

Cole sigh and Walked up to jay then said

"Zane it was a figure of speech"

as he takes off his shoes and socks

"um what are you doing" said Faith

Cole looks at Jay with an evil look then smirk

"oh youll see"

Cole rolls his socks into a ball the put it in Jays mouth Jays eyes go wide as he spit the socks out

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT"

scream Jay trying to clean his mouth wile kai Cole and Faith were dieing laughing Zane simply watch Everything happened but he did had a slight Smirk in hes face

"To the principal office all of you Now get out of my class"

"yes sir"

the five of them said and walked outside but once out side laughter could be heard fron the Five friends as they walked to the courtyard because it was obvious non of them wanted to go to the principal office once they were in the courtyard they sat in the grass patch and Look at the sky


	8. Flaying Class

The Bell has rang but the five friends didn't hear it as they mess around with each other until a Men with messy black hair and black eyes walked up to them and said

"you five should be in Flying class now move it"

Coles Face visibly pale as they walked behind of the guy and join the rest of the class

"Now my name is Mr V and ill be your flaying teacher now grab your brooms and line up"

Everyone Grab they're brooms and line up then Jay said

"my hands are sweaty is anyone else nervous"

"yeah i am" said Faith

"I feel sick" mumbled Cole

"News flash Cole you were already sick this morning" said Kai

"maybe you should head to the nurse" said Zane

"Zane your so not helping" said Cole

Mr V look at tge five and said

"you five better be quite or it'll be detention for all of you Since today is the first day you'll learn how to take flight"

"B But its the first day shouldn't we be learning how to take care of our brooms first" said Cole nervous

"i was first going to show you how to do it but since Mr Brookstone wants to have a smart mouth you go first"

Cole looks around and got on hes broom then took a shaky breath and jump taking flight in an instant

"Look Coles Doing it hes actually Doing it"

as soon as Jay said that Cole lost control and crash into a tree screaming

"COLE"

Scream Kai Jay Zane and Faith as they ran quickly to Cole with the rest of the class and Mr V and surrounded Cole as he groaned opening hes eyes

"Cole are you okay" ask Jay

"y yeah i t think s so"

said Cole trying to move then whin in pain as he moved hes right shoulder

"i believe its time For cole to head to the infermary" said Zane

"No im f fine really"

"i think Zane is right" said Kai

"Yeah you've already Hit your head getting a concussion got burn Vomited and crash and its only the first day of school" said Jay

"yikes" say Faith

Cole look down he knows that the others are right but said

"I don't know guys"

"What don't tell me you are scared of the Doctor" said kai

Cole look Down and use hes left hand to cover hes blush of embarrassment Kai sigh

"Cole theres nothing to be scared of" said Kai

"Guys i don't think we should make him if he really is scared to" say Jay

"yeah" say Faith

kai sigh and nodded so did Zane Jay and Faith Cole leans against the tree holding his right shoulder Making Zane hum and tap on Cole right shoulder making Cole groan in pain

"I believe Cole has dislocated hes shoulder and i do not know how to fix it"

"Great just Great" said Cole

"How is that great" asked Jay

"jay i was being sarcastic" said cole

Faith then sat By coles right side and look at hes shoulder

"wow jay i expected that from Zane not you" said Kai

Cole smile and Faith gently put her hands on Coles dislocated shoulder making Cole whine and look at faith

"What a are you d doing F Faith" ask cole

"Nothing just relax a little"

Cole nodded and look at Jay and Kai who were now arguing

"Well sorry if im worry about Cole to think of sarcasm"

"well you wouldn't have that problem if you weren't a bird brain"

"please Calm Down Brothers"

zane was trying to calm them down but was failing badly making cole laugh a little as now Zane was involved in the argument then a sharp pain hit his shoulder as a distance pop was heard making cole groaned and Kai Zane And Jay turn to look at Cole

"um Sorry Cole but at least i relocate your shoulder"

"T thanks Faith that f fells b better"

"No problem"

"wow awesome i didn't know you could do that" said Jay

"yeah my mom thought me before she she left"

Cole frown and said

"im sorry To hear that but do you have any family left"

"no"

"well you can be our sister" said Jay

"yeah a new member of the family" said kai

both Cole and Zane nodded then after a while Cole close hes eyes falling fast asleep


	9. In a dream

It has been an hour since Cole has fallen asleep under the tree Zane has bandage Coles arm and stay by coles side as he watched the other talk amoung each other until Cole mumbled

"n no stop leave them alone"

the others look at Cole as Zane said

"it appears our brother is having another nightmare"

Faith look at cole and back at the others before saying

"hey want to know what hes dreaming"

"How is that even possible" ask kai

"yeah Master Wu said you only have the power of teleportation" said jay

"well i have the power of magic but teleportation is the most basic kind of magic to learn were i come from"

"well now im curious were do you come from?" ask kai

"Well yall probably think im crazy" said Faith

"no we won't come on tell us please" said Jay

"Brothers Sister should we not wait for cole to waje up" said Zane

"oh right okay everyone this magic is more advanced and i have never done it before so lets see everyone hold hands and close your eyes also you need to calm down" said faith

everyone did as told and faith took a deep breath and focus as a purple light surounded them then wen they open there eyes they were all in a dark room a shadow figure with four arms stood above them and cole was on hes knees in front of the creature who said

"your all alone Nicolas your friends are all dead you can't stop me"

kai growls and March over to cole saying

"Oy Brookstone Shin up and get up were all right behind you your not alone"

Cole look at Kai and kai notice he was crying

"Y your not real the overloard is just messing with my head again i watch you die"

kai got on hes knees beside Cole and grab Coles hand putting it to hes hart

"feel that my hart beats cole im real were real your fine"

said kai in the calmeat voice anyone has ever heard him

"what how can it bee i killed you all"

said the overloard

"guess again" said Faith

"well your just a bunch of kids ill defeat you" said the overloard

"yeah were kids but were kids with power FIRE"

said kai throwing a fire ball at the overloard

"LIGHTNING"

scream jay following kais lead

"ICE"

"MAGIC"

finish Faith as all of them were using there power against the overloard

"its Not enough we can't stop him" said jay

"were all going to die"

mumbled Cole who was still on hes knees scared out of hes mindthen a Boy wearing a golden mask and robe walked up to them

"overloard this ends today" said the boy

"who are you" ask Zane

"im the golden Master and im on your side in the future well meet and well be friends family even now go"

said the boy as the dark room was over come by a bright golden light and wen it disappears they were all back under the tree

"wow i can't believe that happened" said kai

"i actually thought we were going to die" said jay smiling

"it was all a dream?" ask Cole

"yes brother it was"

"then how what how?"

"eh wen your half fairy and half elf you'll learn a few things" said faith

"WHAT" scream everyone there exep Faith who was smiling


	10. Announcement

**_Okay so i know i haven't updated this yet but will soon also i created two new storys called _****_A crows Feathers and Heroes Legend of the battle disk I am Yungle the Forrest warrior i know long title anyway itll mean alot if yall would take the time to read them please and thank you also of yall have any questions please ask away until next time Goood byeee_**


	11. The legend of the Golden Master

It has been about a week since The guys enter Coles dream with the help of Faith And Cole was still having Nightmares about the Overloard and the golden clock

so the five friends decide to do some research on the clock without telling anyone els about it.

The time was exactly Midnight and the guys were in the castle Library

"Its no use theres nothing on the stupid clock" complain Jay

"jays right its hopelessly" said Kai

"kai i believe nothing is hopeless" said Zane

"Zanes right we just have to know were to look" said Cole

"what do you mean" ask Faith

"i mean the probiden books"

"are you crazy were already in so much trouble" said Jay

"Please guys" beg cole

"Fine im in i guess you only live once" said Faith

"me two" said Kai

"very well i guess im in" said Zane

"fine im in but if we get in trouble im blaming cole and if we die ill kill you Cole"

"thanks now lets go"

said Cole walking in the back of the library were all the providen books then zane said

"Careful Brothers some of this book may be enchanted"

Zane warning was too late as cole had open a boox and the book starte screaming making everyone jump back and for cole to slam the book close they all stood still holding there breaths Wondering if anyone heard wen it didn't seem like it the gave a sigh of relief that is until the library door open and someone walked in saying

"Who's there"

it was non other than Garmadon Everyone look at cole as he said

"ops"

"what are we going to do know hes going to find us" wisper Jay

"how about we fight him" wisper Kai

"that is a bad idea counting on the fact that he is more experience than all of us combined" wisper Za e

"How about we just walked out" wisper faith

"May i remind you hes right there how are we supposed to walked out" wisper Jay

"Well Magic of course ill just make us invisible and we can just walk out" whisper Faith

everyone nodded and cole grab another book from the shelves then cole put the book in hes backpack

"let's get moving"

wisper Cole as a purple light cover all of them then all of them carefully walked out of the library as Garmadon got to the back of the library Faith led the way to the boys dorm room were Cole sat down on hes bed

**(by the way everyone switch beds so now Zane and cole are at the bottom and jay sleep on top of coles bed and kai** **on top of Zane bed) **

and took the book out the book be sneak out of the library and started reading it out loud so the others can hear him too

"The clock of doom signals the time left before the Final battle begin the battle that will determine the fate of the world as we know it wen the clock hits the skull the overload will be released from its prison in the clock and fight against the golden master who will fight alongside hes protectors the elemental Masters of Fire lightning Ice Magic and lastly Earth"

Everyone look at each other not believing a word they heard

"No way there's is just no way" mumbled Kai

"unreal" mumbled Faith

"It can't be possible were just kids how is the fate of the whole world on our hands" said Jay freaking out

Cole look back at the book reading what he read making sure he read it out right not believing what he read himself

"hey theres more" said cole

"be my guest and read it brother" said Zane who has been quite the whole time

"It says that if the black helmet stays in its perch on the clock the countdown will not start but if the overlord is released he will take over the body of the person who is wearing the black helmet" said Cole

"okay so those it says how to find the golden Master" ask Kai

Cole look over the book and said

"wen all element of the protectors are combined then and only then will the Golden master be revealed"

"why does everything has to be so complicated" complain Jay

"it appears we have a problem so far all of is can use our powers including kai as he can make small sparks but cole has jet to figure out how to use hes power" said Zane

"we can still try" said Cole

everyone nodded and went outside to the cort yard were it was pitch black dark Rain clouds cover the stars and moon

"its going to rain soon we better hury" said Jay

"Jay is correct" said Zane

"thats a first" said Kai

"guys focuse lets try this out" said cole

as he sat down on the floor being careful with hes hurt shoulder and watch as kai created a small flame then Zane surrounded It with some ice jay then adden some small sparks of lightning follow by faith surrounding the whole thing with small orbs of magic cole then try adding some earth but nothing happened Cole keep trying but still nothing cole keep trying until it starts raining causing the flames to go out

"lets head to bed well try again tomorrow" said Kai putting a hand on coles good shoulder

"im surprised we still haven't been discovered" said Jay

"your going to jinx us jay" said Faith

"what are you five doing out here" said master Wu

Everyone exept Master Wu and Zabe turn to glare at Jay as he said

"not going to say another world from Now on"


	12. one step closer

After the the five friends were discovered by master Wu they were taken to the main office were master Wu said

''would any of you like to explain what you five were doing at this hour in both the library and courtyard at this hour''

''um... we were um cooley would you explain''said jay making cole glare at jay and say

"well you see we were umm we were practicing our magic spells we learn over the day after looking for more information on them "master Wu passed a hand true hes beard and said

"very well ill let you five go with a warning this time don't let me catch any of you breaking the rules again or there will be severe consequences"

'yes sir thank you sir"

said everyone at the same time before they started the long walked back to there share dorm room and as they walked jay said

" i don't know guys maybe we should have tell master Wu about what we just found out maybe he can help us" said jay cole shake hes head and said

"no wen the helmet is is ACHOO! is remove the final countdown starts"

"bless you Cole and i seem to lack the knowledge in the purpose you seem to have for reminding us of what the book said" said Zane

"hes castle"mumbled cole

as he shivered a little bit making kai worried so kai put a hand around coles shoulder and use hes power to warm cole up while faith said

"oh i get it master Wu is the owner of the castle also making him the owner of the clock of doom" said faith

'YEAH" said jay

"jay this is bad because this also means that master Wu is the person most likely to remove the helmet there for also commencing the final countdown" said Zane

"okay so tomorrow we start training and the search for the golden master but for now lets just go to bed" said kai

walking with cole inside the boys dorm room were everyone had dry up and headed to bed morning soon came and five friends were in the lunch room discussing there next course of action

"for the time being lets keep an eye on Wu make sure he doesn't remove the helmet at ACHOO! at least until we find the golden master" said cole

"i think i can use my magic to track hes every move" said faith

"that will be proven to be most useful dear sister" said Zane

"yeah i don't trust him not even for one second" said jay cole then yawn and put hes head down on the table making kai ask

"cole did you sleep last night without having any nightmare"

"no"mumbled cole then the bell rang signaling the start of another day of school once the five friends enter Wu's class room were Wu gave them a weird look

"master Wu i really need to unlock my true potential now" said cole

"and why is that my dear student" ask Wu

"i just need to"

"very well you must fine what holds you back"

"so what holds me back" ask cole

"i can't give you all the answers"

said Wu making cole give a frustrated growl and sat down then the most unexpected thing happened the alarm went off signaling an intruder inside the castle grounds jay faith and cole immediately covered there ears and jay said

"what is that noise"

"i believe that is the castles alarm signaling an intruder has been spotted in the castle grounds" said Zane

"you don't say"said kai as master Wu calmly lead the five friends outside to the courtyard were a hooded figured stood

"Lou good to see you again after all this years how are you doing" said master Wu making cole stare at the hooded figure not believing what he just heard as he said

"i ACHOO! i don't believe it" ont that moment Lou look off the hood and said

"son i am very disappointed in you you were supposed to be attending martha open harmerts school of preforming art's not magic school"

" b but dad i don't want to be a dancer i i was meant to be a wizard and i'm actually somewhat good at it" said cole

"Nicolas Daniel Brookstone Hance you are coming home with me and becoming a dancer just like your old man"

"dad im not like and ill never be you can't just force this on me i'm not a dancer or a performer i'm a wizard just like mom and all i ever wanted was for you to be proud of me"said cole with tears in hes eyes making Lou look down and start thinking of cole's mother hes wife then he said

" your so much like her my son and i am very proud of you"

Cole smile and went over hugging hes dad the best he could with a hurt shoulder lou hugs back then coles fels energy flowing true him so he pulled away from hes father and created small pieces of rocks around hes hand making jay scream

"he got hes power COLE GOT HES POWERS GO COLE GO" Kai then cover jays mouth as

zane said "my guess is that hes relationship with hes father was the sole cause of why cole was not able to use hes powers until now"

"hes super strong"

said faith kai smile and said

"looks like were one step closer"


	13. finding the golden master

the night after cole unlock hes powers the five friends gathered in the courtyard with the book from the library

"so now that we ACHOO! we unlock our powers lets use them all together" said cole shivering a bit

"so what are we waiting for LIGHTNING" said jay using hes lightning

'FIRE" said kai combining hes fire with the lightning

"ICE"

"MAGIC"

"EARTH"

finally all elements were combine and once combine it created a green orb of energy that faded in to golden and back to green then all of a sudden the energy ball went inside the castle with great speed making Kai shout

"AFTER IT"

the chase was on they ran after the ball of energy up and down stairs across long hallways in and out of classrooms until it reach a small room that look like a closet cole move and open the door were he saw a kid with blond hair covered with a green blanket

"is that him" ask jay

"no jay the energy ball is on top of him and hes not the kid were looking for said" said kai

"you are incorrect my friend if the energy spear came to this boy it may well means that this boy is indeed the golden master were supposed to be looking for" said Zane

"Zane kai was being sarcastic" said faith smiling

"oh very well im sorry kai" said Zane

"can we pleas focus this is ACHOO! is important" said cole

"i'm surprise grennie here hasn't woken up get" said jay and at the moment the kid with blond hair woke up and look around confused then cole cover the kids mouth just as he was about to scream meanwhile kai had actually set jays pants on fire and Zane was in the process of taking it out while faith had soundproof the room so no one on the outside could hear them cole face palm and mumbled

"is official the world is doom"

wile Zane finish putting the fire and proceed to bow in front of the kid

"hello golden master is a honor to meet you"

the kid look confused and said "wait whats going on?"

"were saving the world" said jay sounding a little to exited

"and at this rate were not doing a very good job at it" said faith her eyes glowing purple

"look kid well explain everything but first im Cole master of Earth"

"jay master of lightning"

"faith master of magic"

"kai master of fire"

"and i am Zane master of ice"

"okay im lloyd"

cole sat next to lloyd as he look around

"is this some kind of club or a game?" ask lloyd

"a game would no involve the fate of the world" said kai crossing hes arms

"wait what" ask lloyd

"were superheroes dude" said jay

"lloyd you are the destine gold master the clock will soon begin to run the dark overlord will be release witch only you can defeat with the help of the other elemental master being us" said faith

"yeah i think you have the wrong guy" said lloyd scared

"that is incorrect by combining our elements you were revealed to be the destine golden master" said zane

"there's no getting out of it" said jay

just then the golden light that had been glowing on top of lloyd descended on lloyd making him glow and hes eyes burned green making everyone minus lloyd smile

"what just happened" ask lloyd as the gold glow faded living the room in total darkness so kai lit his hand on fire

"your powers has been awaken" said zane

"so now you get to train with us" said jay grinning

"okay lets say i believe you who is the overlord and who else knows about this?"

"nobody other than us knows about it" said kai

"and the overlord is a creature of pure evil" said jay

"so you don't know" said lloyd

"hehe no" jay said rubbing the back of hes neck as kai hit him over the head

"so wen do we start?" ask lloyd

"tomorrow morning first period school yard" said cole getting up and with that everyone minus lloyd walk out of the room and headed in the direction of their own

"i cant believe we found him men so cool" said jay

"tell the whole school why don't ya" said kai

"okay if you want me to"

"don't push your luck jay"

"boys..." mumbled faith

"Hey!"said cole kai and jay as faith walks away from the group


	14. training section

It has been a month since LLoyd join the other for training and he was still not completely believing what was happening

"are you sure we a bunch of kids are suppose to save the whole world" ask LLoyd for the a million time

"i believe so as if we do not stop it the world as we know it is over "said zane

"don't sweat it half pine well do great" said faith as she throw a purple orb in the sky illuminating the dark night

"i cant do it i just cant do it" said lloyd sitting down

"common kid get it together if you don't reach your true potential non of us stand a fighting chance" said kai as he lites a circle of candles

cole walk over to lloyd and place a hand on lloyds shoulder as he said "you can do it lloyd you have the power and even if you don't believe in yourself we believe in you right guys?"

"what Cole said" said jay

while zane nodded

"yeah right on" scream faith

"tell the whole school were here why don't ya" said Kai crossing hes arms

faith smirk and took a large breath but before she scream again kai shot a fire ball at faith so she put a shield around her blocking it

"na na you miss me now you gotta kiss me" faith sang doing faces at kai who in return keep firing fire balls at faith only to have them block

"kai is such a hothead" said jay laughing

"is kai head hot?" ask Zane

"eh no?" said jay

"so lloyd ready to have a little faith in yourself" ask cole ignoring everyone

"i for one do not want faith in me" said lloyd smiling as cole face palm

"ha ha you got jokes now are you ready to save the world" cole said with a straight face

lloyd look down then got up with a straight face

"im ready"

as soon as those words left lloyd mouth he floating and glowing from green to golden as a green and golden light shot in the air soon after all of them were glowing and the night sky was illuminated with many colors from green to golden to red blue purple white and black and wen the lights faded there stood the six friends in ninja like ropes with a cape and a wizard hat each with their respective color

"this is so awesome" scream jay at the top of his lungs witch made an echo

"who goes there come out and face the wrath of the brown wizard" said non other then dereth

"Run" scream kai and with that they all ran in the direction of the dorms in a fist of panic successfully ending another training section


End file.
